misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Umbreon
Umbreon, labeled, The Cunning Twin started out as an Eevee and eventually evolved to Umbreon. He was a camper and one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Gyrados. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was a commentator on the Aftermath show. He was a tourist and was one of the main antagonists in Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Celebi. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Delcatty. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Moonlight Pokemon *Type: Dark *Height: 3'03" *Weight: 59.5 lbs *Ability: Inner Focus *Nature: Impish *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Night Slash **Shadow Ball ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Umbreon joined the competition in Episode 17 Stoned to Elimination; where he joined Team Gyarados. In A Racing Heartbreak; Umbreon and Espeon win the race for their team. In Ar U Cereus?; Umbreon votes off Mantine with the rest of the team for being a bad leader. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Umbreon and Espeon are told to find the Mind Plate. In Red, White and Pink Rhyhorns; Umbreon joins the majority of the team in voting off Jynx over Sceptile. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Umbreon joins the rest of the campers in voting off Hippowdon again. In Freeze and Go Seek; Umbreon joins his alliance with immunity and votes off Blissey. In Try to Keep It Down; Umbreon is put on Team Swalot with; Azumarill, Purugly, Magmortar, Cherrim and Espeon. In Double Trouble; Umbreon and Espeon's siblings help them out and they vote off Sceptile. In The Cat Who Cried Twins; Umbreon, Espeon and Vespiquen reveal Purugly's true intentions to Azumarill. Later that night Purugly is voted out of the game. In As Different as Night and Day; Umbreon helps turn the campers against Luxray. In Evolution and Seperation; Umbreon joins the other campers in breaking up Magmortar and Cherrim. In Rough and Tough Pokemon; Umbreon joins the others in voting off Jumpluff, again. In Watch Your Back; Umbreon and Espeon turn their backs and everyone else against Vespiquen. In Karma's a B&*%; Umbreon and Espeon end up in the bottom two, courtesy of the eliminated campers. His sister is eliminated and Umbreon is branded Target #1. In A Regi Headache; Umbreon convinces Regigigas to come back to camp with him first, by telling him he'd clean up his dirty temple. With Umbreon immune, Cherrim is voted out instead. In Know Your Enemies; Umbreon and Azumarill beat out Houndoom in knowing their competitors better. Sadly Azumarill knows all about Purugly and beats out Umbreon. Umbreon becomes the 40th camper voted out and lands in 3rd place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery Umbreon Pokedex 3D.png|Umbreon in Pokedex 3D Umbreon Go.png|Umbreon in Pokemon Go Umbreon Pokken.png|Umbreon in Pokken Tournament Umbreon kalos back.png|Umbreon's back sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations Umbreon kalos.png|Umbreon's front sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations Umbreon new party.png|Umbreon's party sprite for the Sixth and Seventh Generations Umbreon old party.png|Umbreon's party for the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations Umbreon unova back.png|Umbreon's back sprite for the Fifth Generation Umbreon unova.png|Umbreon's front sprite from the Fifth Generation Umbreon Unova back.gif|Umbreon's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation Umbreon Unova front.gif|Umbreon's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation Umbreon shuffle.png|Umbreon in Pokemon Shuffle Umbreon Rumble.png|Umbreon in Pokemon Rumble Umbreon Conquest OW.png|Umbreon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest Umbreon Conquest.png|Umbreon in Pokemon Conquest Umbreon HGSS OW.png|Umbreon's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Umbreon Poke Park.png|Umbreon in PokePark Umbreon pr.png|Umbreon in Pokemon Ranger Umbreon md OW.png|Umbreon in Mystery Dungeon 2 Umbreon md.png|Umbreon's Mystery Dungeon tile Umbreon sinnoh back.png|Umbreon's back sprite in the Fourth Generation Umbreon HGSS.png|Umbreon's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Umbreon plt.png|Umbreon's sprite in Pokemon Platinum Umbreon dp.png|Umbreon's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Umbreon trozei.gif|Umbreon in Pokemon Trozei Umbreon hoen back.png|Umbreon's back sprite in the Third Generation Umbreon emerald.gif|Umbreon's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald Umbreon rs.png|Umbreon's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Umbreon johto back.png|Umbreon's back sprite from the Second Generation Umbreon crystal.gif|Umbreon's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal Umbreon silver.png|Umbreon's sprite in Pokemon Silver Umbreon gold.png|Umbreon's sprite in Pokemon Gold Umbreon premiere.jpg|Umbreon's Premiere Pokemon Card Umbreon bw promo.png|Umbreon's card in the Black and White promo expansion Umbreon call of legends.png|Umbreon's card in the Call of Legends expansion Umbreon dark explorers.png|Umbreon's first card in the Dark Explorers expansion Umbreon dark explorers 2.png|Umbreon's second card in the Dark Explorers expansion Umbreon delta species.png|Umbreon's card in the Delta Species expansion Umbreon fates collide.png|Umbreon's first card in the Fates Collide expansion Umbreon fates collide 2.png|Umbreon's second card in the Fates Collide expansion Umbreon majestic dawn.png|Umbreon's card in the Majestic Dawn expansion umbreon neo discovery.jpg|Umbreon's card in the Neo Discovery expansion umbreon plasma freeze.png|Umbreon's card in the Plasma Freeze expansion umbreon pop series.png|Umbreon's card in the Pop Series expansion umbreon sandstorm.png|Umbreon's card in the Sandstorm expansion umbreon sm promo.png|Umbreon's card in the Sun and Moon Promo expansion umbreon sm.png|Umbreon's first card in the Sun and Moon expansion umbreon sm 2.png|Umbreon's second card in the Sun and Moon expansion umbreon undaunted.png|Umbreon's first card in the Undaunted expansion umbreon undaunted 2.png|Umbreon's second card in the Undaunted expansion umbreon unseen forces.png|Umbreon's card in the Unseen Forces expansion umbreon xy promo.png|Umbreon's card in the XY Promo expansion Umbreon anime.png|Umbreon in the Pokemon Anime umbreon anime model.png|Umbreon's Pokemon Anime model Umbreon manga.png|Umbreon in the Pokemon Manga Umbreon OA HGSS.png|Umbreon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Umbreon OA GS.png|Umbreon's Original Artwork for Pokemon Gold and Silver Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Team Captains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Delcatty Category:Team Smarts Yveltal